An Unwanted Reminder Of A Turbulent Relationship
by JarOfHearts1984
Summary: Following Carla's ordeal she makes an unwanted discovery weeks later.
1. Chapter 1

Carla felt a bout of nausea overcome her and she bolted to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Shaking slightly she steadied herself holding onto the edge of the wash basin. Her vision was hazy as she shook her head in a futile attempt to rid the acidic taste of vomit in her throat. "Carla are you okay?" Maria asked from the hallway where she was bouncing Liam on her hip as he nibbled on a piece of toast. "Yeah just a bit queasy." Carla said as she took a few shaky breaths then froze. How long had it been since her period? With everything she hadn't even thought about it but well even before the rape she had been a few days late an…and well she paled slightly as she shook her head refusing to even contemplate the thought. They had given her a morning-after pill at the examination but she'd been so queasy after the attack she had thrown up several times and well she had read stories in her glossy magazines of women who'd thrown up after taking the pill and subsequently ended up pregnant. She sank down on her knees as she tried to do the maths in her head. It was almost two months since the rape and she'd been about four days late then. She rubbed her temple as tears welled in her green eyes.

"Carla, you sure you're okay. I'm going to take Liam to nursery that's all." Maria said as she frowned at Carla's long stint in the bathroom. "Erm yeah course." Carla's reply came though Maria was sure there was something different in Carla's tone. "Well I'm going to work after but if you want to stay here for the day you're welcome to." She said as she took Liam's jacket from the back of the couch. "Come on sweetie, you going to have a fun day at nursery?" She said as she set her son on the floor to put his coat on. She shook her head slightly as she glanced at the locked bathroom door but supposed it wasn't fair to pester Carla if she just wanted some quiet. "Well I'll see you Car, I'll be back around 6ish." Maria said as she zipped up Liam's little coat, smiling at her son. "See you." Carla said quietly as she stood gripping the porcelain side of the basin steadying herself. It wasn't possible, there was no way that any god would put her through this as well as everything else she'd gone through. She waited as she heard the key turning in the lock and she let out a frustrated cry. She knew that simply standing there disbelieving that she could be pregnant would not help anyone in the long run and if she kept her head firmly in the sand then at some point it'd be too far along for her to make any decision, it would be completely out of her hands. Shed have to go and get a test from somewhere, she still felt bile rise in her mouth as she thought that potentially she could be carrying the spawn of that monster.

Having put on a pair of jeans and a loose top she stood in front of the mirror trying to decide if she could see any visible differences in her shape. If anything she had lost weight after the attack, unable to keep much food down when she had felt up to eating. Placing a hand on her tummy she silently prayed that her fears were going to be completely unfounded after she had carried out the test, that she was simply been daft. After everything that had gone on it would hardly be surprising if her stress level had contributed to the absence of her period what with Frank's Mother turning up out of the blue in the factory and then Frank taking away her business, the last thing she had that had seemed to spur her on. She knew she had to get a test but part of her didn't want to in case it came back and delivered the terrible news she suspected. She didn't want a baby least of all that bastards. A memory of the fiend who assaulted her and in one swift swoop took away every confidence she had in herself. Tying her hair into a messy ponytail she rubbed her temple wandering how she had got herself into this mess.

Peter smiled as he saw Maria leading little Liam by the hand from the cabin. "Hello love, hiya mate." Peter said with a warm smile for the tiny boy. "Hi Peter." Maria said as she half expected his next question. "How is she?" He asked awkwardly. His concern for Carla was completely understandable given that he had been the one Carla had called following her suicide attempt but Maria also knew that he was venturing on dangerous territory as Leanne had made it clear she disliked her husband been so close to Carla. Not that Maria completely blamed the blonde for that, after all she too had been in a similar position not that long ago though with Liam things had been very different then, he hadn't been helping her to sort her life out after a rape ordeal. "Well she's okay. A bit quiet this morning though, spent most of it in the bathroom. But maybe it's some anniversary or something, Paul, Liam even Tony there's lots of days must cause some pain for her." Maria said as Peter nodded.

"Do you think she'd mind if I popped round to see her?" He asked as Maria shrugged.

"I don't think she'd mind but won't Leanne?" She asked as Peter sighed. He hated this sneaking around and wished he could be honest with his wife but he was not up for long arguments and he couldn't stand by and simply let Carla struggle when he knew that perhaps he could offer her some support, even if it was simply letting her lean in for a much-needed hug. "Well maybe if you could try not to mention it." Peter said as Maria nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, anyway I best get this little man to nursery, see you." She said as Peter nodded.

"Yeah see you." He looked up towards the flat and wandered if he might be able to get her to talk.

Carla buttoned up her coat and grabbed her bag trying to convince herself that she was been silly and it was simply her stress levels causing her to skip her period. Still it would be best to ensure she was right and it was simply stress. She froze slightly as the buzzer rang. Part of her was tempted to ignore it and simply wait for it to stop. Maria had her key and she couldn't think of anyone wanting to visit at such an early time as this. The buzzer beeped again and she bit her lip. Sidling up to the window she wandered if she could try and see who it was without herself been seen. Peeking out slightly, her back to the wall she spotted a familiar brown leather jacket and sighed lifting a finger to her trembling lip. How was it he came when she needed him, like he had some connection to her. She clicked her tongue against her cheek as she found herself questioning if she really wanted to see him now, when her head was completely messed up. Picking up the intercom phone she answered. "Hello."

"Carla, it's me Peter. Can I come up?" He asked and she smiled slightly to herself. As if she could think it was anyone else. She knew it was stupid harbouring her feelings for Peter but to her he was perfect, her knight in shining armour. Hell if she was still at school she'd be writing their initials inside a love heart on her exercise books. "Yeah course." She answered as she pressed the button allowing access to the downstairs door. She stepped over Liam's building blocks and shook her head at the fact the toys lying around only caused her to dwell over her major worry. Unlocking the door she smiled seeing him stood there. "Hey." He said simply as she felt her stomach flip at his warm brown eyes.

"You coming in or you planning on standing on the top step?" She ventured as Peter smiled at her.

"Well I guess I'll come in if that's okay with you." Peter said as Carla nodded. She appreciated he still didn't take it that she was okay with him just wandering in. Even though she felt utterly safe with Peter she was still wary at times with men she didn't know.

"I bumped into Maria earlier." Peter said as Carla went to put the kettle on for them both.

"Oh, that were clumsy of you." She responded as she picked up two clean mugs from the draining board and quickly dried them with a tea towel. "Oh very funny. She seemed a bit concerned about you." Peter said as he turned to look at her. "Why?"

"She said you were in the toilet a while this morning." Peter said as he looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Oh and you thought I'd got myself pissed?" Carla said a little peeved that he was so quick to think that. "Well no, but it'd be completely understandable if you had done, with everything you've been through." Peter said.

"Oh I wish it was just that Peter. God I wish it were." Carla said as she put a teaspoon into the coffee jar. Peter detected the anger in her voice and looked at her. "Car?"

"I'm late." She said simply as Peter scrunched up his nose slightly.

"For what? Ohh." He said as the realisation came over him what she actually meant. Carla looked at him as he got up from the couch. "Oh god Car."

"It could be stress, I so hope it is." Carla said as Peter looked at her wandering what she wanted, whether she'd push him away if he gathered her in his arms right now. "Oh Carla."

"I was late before he…he….so it might not be from that night but even so it'd be his an…an…" She trailed off as tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head silently. Peter had her in his arms in an instance for once not waiting for her to wander into his arms knowing that right now he needed to be strong for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had held Carla in a tight embrace for several minutes as she clung to him as though her life depended upon it. "I…I don't wan…want his baby. I can't have it Peter I can't!" Carla sobbed as a bout of hiccups overcame her. Peter gently rubbed her back as he nodded gently at her words. "That's understandable Carla. But I know that you probably really don't want to take the test but you do need to know, either way. The last thing you want is to leave it too late for you to have any options." Peter said wisely as Carla bit her lip, tugging at the skin with her teeth. "You're right Peter bu…but what if I am?"

"Oh Car, look there's no point wandering what to do next when it's completely plausible that this could be down to stress. I tell you what I can drive you into town and we'll get you a test there. I'm guessing you don't want any of the locals gassing." Peter said as he let go of Carla with some reluctance unsure she would be okay standing alone. She nodded slightly as she knew he was right she had to take a test and well at least this way it wouldn't become local gossip. She'd had more than enough of been the number one subject of gossip on the cobbles and didn't need the likes of Norris and Gail. "Wo…won't Leanne mind though. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." She said as Peter stood with his hands in his pockets. "Listen Carla, I'm a big boy and I can stand up for myself if needs be, besides she doesn't need to know anything more than I'm helping a friend." Peter said as Carla nodded.

"Thanks Peter." She said genuinely glad he was there for her.

Peter drove into a space in the city centre multi-storey car park and turned off the engine. He turned his head slightly to look at where Carla sat in the passenger seat drumming her immaculate nails somewhat anxiously against the dashboard. "Carla love, I know you don't particularly want to do this but we can't sit here all morning. You need to get that test and find out. But I promise you I'll be by your side for as long as you need me to be." Peter said gently as Carla looked up at him.

"Peter?"

"Yes love."

"Wil…will you come back to my…my flat with me. I can't take the test at Maria's. She's lovely bu….but if she finds out about the test then she'll only fuss over me and well she might not mean to but she'll try and tell me what to do an…and I need to be able to make my own mind up." Carla said as she felt Peter's fingertips gently stroked her hand. "Are you sure you'll be okay going back to the flat Car. I mean.."

"It's where it happened. I'm going to have to go back sometime Peter and well as lovely as Maria is putting me up, she's got Liam to cope with…and Kirk. She doesn't need me as well." Carla said as Peter looked unsure. "Well I suppose if we're only going back for you to take the test then it won't be too bad but I'm not sure you should be thinking of moving back in so soon."

"It's not soon though is it. It's almost two months since it happened an..and I need to go back at some point. Else I might as well sell up." Carla said as she leaned against the window of Peter's car.

"Well just don't rush back too soon Carla. I don't want you to….to take a step backwards after you've been doing so well." Peter said as he gently captured her hand with his.

Leanne frowned as she dialled Peter's mobile and only succeeded in reaching his voice box. "Peter….where the hell have you got to?…Look call me when you get this message….Bye." Leanne said as she put her phone back under the counter as she saw a punter walk through the door. She knew it was daft to be so irrational and possessive of him but she hadn't forgotten how close he was to Carla, how he called her 'sweetheart' when he was pleading for her not to leave the mortal world. She knew it was wrong in a way to be jealous of a woman who was still recovering from a horrific ordeal but she wasn't oblivious to the concern her husband had for the raven-haired factory boss, her former friend. Well ironically they'd just made amends prior to Carla's ordeal but somehow Leanne couldn't forget Frank's words in that visiting room when he said Carla had said Peter was the reason that she couldn't marry Frank. Ever since then Leanne had dwelled upon how Peter had been an obstacle in Carla and Frank's relationship. Part of her wanted to just ask Peter whether he had feelings towards Carla but part of her too was terrified that he'd turn around and admit he did. "Erm sorry love but can I put on two pound fifty on Water Nymph at the 4:15 at Doncaster?" The customer asked as Leanne was brought back to the here and now. "Oh sorry I was miles away. Course." She said taking his betting ticket from him along with the money.

Carla stood wide-eyed in the Boot's store as Peter wrinkled his nose wandering whether he should take a test and pass it to her for approval. It was as if she thought that prolonging the purchase of the test would make the fact she could be carrying Frank's child less. "Carla hun."

"Those tests. They're so fucked up, a smiling baby on the front making out that every pregnant woman should be thrilled by the fact. Do they not think of the poor teenage girls pressurised into sex by their boyfriends? The baby conceived by a battered wife? The unwanted reminder of a rape?" Carla said hovering dangerously close to tears. Peter looked at her unsure whether she would receive any physical comfort well at present. He gently reached out to touch the back of her hand and sighed slightly as she grabbed it tightly, as though it was a lifeline. "I'm been stupid, I know I am. Putting it off isn't going to change anything now. An…and I need to know. Just pick one for me Peter." Carla said as Peter nodded and picked one that said it gave as near an accurate result to the gestation of any pregnancy. "Okay here." He said as she nodded numbly, her eyes tearful though she had a determined look on her face as if she wished to just get this done with whatever the result.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter spent much of the drive back to the Quayside apartments glancing at Carla who seemed to be fighting her emotions as much as she could. She looked as though she was biting her lip trying hard to stem the tears and sobs she wanted to release as she faced the very real possibility that she was carrying the child of the man who raped her. "It seems so unfair th…that I could be pregnant an….and you and Leanne lost the baby you wanted." Carla said as she leaned her head against the window and sighed slightly. "Hey shush don't you start about that. Right now it's you that's important right now." Peter said as he smiled at Carla who mustered a weak smile. "You can park here Peter. Look I know I've already pestered you but well will you not say anything about this to anyone. I ju…just don't need more people staring at me thinking I'm so pathetic and…pitying me." Carla said as Peter sighed. She was trying so hard to be strong but part of him worried that she was putting up the walls she did from so many people. Sometimes that was worse trying to pretend that there was nothing wrong. He hoped she'd be willing to let him take her back to Maria's after this regardless of the result of the test. He couldn't help thinking that if the test was positive then she might do something silly to herself again and maybe this time he'd be too late to save her.

Leanne dialled Peter's mobile again as there was a slight lull in the punters at the bookies, the only customer that was in was contently feeding the fruit machine with pound coins and so Leanne doubted that her making a call would upset him much. "Peter…look when you get this please…please call me back. I know this seems daft but I'm worried about you….Whatever has happened just come back and we can talk…" She said as she wandered with a heavy heart if he had been drinking again. That was the only other reason she could think of for him to stay away and worryingly she found it preferable to be the drink the reason for his absence than his friendship with her raven haired former-friend. True she knew she was been hypocritical after all she was the one who had an affair with Nick Tilsley last year, and in fairness to Peter he had not done anything with Carla, well apart from seek sanctuary at her apartment following a slight relapse with his drinking. But still his concern for Carla seemed a little more than just that for a friend, hell he'd ended up spending a night in police cells for almost battering Frank Foster to death and well he'd kept silent about Carla's role the night Stella was run over. It wasn't irrational to think that Peter had feelings for Carla, after all she was an attractive woman and Peter was a red-blooded male. She just hoped her fears were wrong and maybe he'd just been a supportive friend to one of his AA mates who'd had a bit of a struggle.

Peter sighed as Carla sipped a glass of water her eyes fixated on the paper bag that bore the Chemist's logo. How could one item be the cause of so much distress and upset? He remembered when he'd found the test in Leanne's bag the night in July and he'd been so worried and scared but ultimately it had not been a wait filled with utter dread. "Urgh, god I bet you think I'm a complete idiot just sat here staring at the paper bag." Carla said as she finally broke the silence.

"No. Of course not." Peter said as he smiled softly at her.

"I know I have to do it, all I'm doing is putting it off really. I've got to do it sometime." Carla said with sad acceptance as she stood up. "I know this sounds stupid bu….but will you tell me what it says? I'm scared I'll just refuse to accept it if it says it's positive." Carla said as Peter nodded.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am Peter." Carla said as she took the paper bag in her hand and headed to the bathroom. Peter watched her as she slowly headed away and silently prayed for her sake that the test was negative and the missing periods were the result of stress and anxiety.

Carla unwrapped the cellophane from the box with trembling fingers as she felt nausea rising in her throat at the thought of carrying Frank's child. She shook her head trying to convince herself she was just been daft and well it was no wonder with everything that she had skipped her period but then why had she already been late before Frank's attack? Why was her body so screwed up that she couldn't keep down the emergency contraceptive pill they had issued her at the clinic with. She finally got into the box and pulled out the white plastic stick. How could something so ordinary looking hold the potential to change her life completely.

Taking a deep breath she did as the leaflet advised and then pulled the white stick up resting it on the top of the toilet as she went to wash her hands. Glancing at her watch she realised with a pang that in less than 120 seconds she'd know whether or not she was pregnant. After that she had no clue on what path she'd take if the result was positive. She finished washing her hands and dried them quickly as she took the end of the test and diverted her eyes from the small little windows where it'd tell her the result. Peter looked up as he heard the door open and she wandered out with teary eyes. "It's almost be…been two minutes." She said softly as Peter gently took the plastic stick from her knowing that she needed him to be in control of the situation at the moment. He smiled softly at her as she fiddled with her hands. Dropping his eyes to the white stick he sighed as he looked at the two lines indicating a positive result. He couldn't bare this task but knew he had to be honest with her. "Peter?" Carla said in a soft voice as she glanced at his face. "It's positive isn't it." She said not needing him to tell her, the look in his eyes giving her the answer. Tears rose in her eyes as she shook her head. "No., Peter please…" She said tearfully.


End file.
